The present disclosure relates generally to electrical panels, and particularly to the installation of remote operated and non-remote operated circuit breakers in electrical panels.
Electrical panels typically house a plurality of circuit breakers that distribute power from a source to a plurality of loads while providing protection to the load circuits. The electrical panels may be single-phase, or three-phase with switching neutral for example, may have a variety of voltage ratings, such as 120 Vac to 600 Vac for example, and may have a variety of current ratings, such as 125 Amps to 400 Amps for example, thereby enabling the electrical panels to serve a variety of applications. One such application is a lighting panel, which may be used to service lighting loads in a commercial building having a plurality of lighting circuits. To facilitate the efficient utilization of power in such commercial buildings, remote operated circuit breakers (ROCBs) may be employed that enable the lighting loads to be turned on and off from a location remote to the electrical panel or from within the electrical panel. However, not all lighting loads may require a ROCB, and some of the load circuits may require a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCl). Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an electrical panel that may be readily adapted to accept a variety of circuit breakers, and particularly that may be readily adapted to accept ROCBs, non-ROCBs, and GFCls.